Blanket Thief
by MoonlightSerenade
Summary: One-shot fic about a morning between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. [slight bit of slash]


**Blanket Thief**

MoonlightSerenade

_(One-Shot Fan Fic)_

"You're such a blanket thief Sirius," Remus Lupin said to his boyfriend and potential life-long mate Sirius Black. Once again Sirius had gradually stolen all of the sheets and blankets throughout the night with all of his tossing and turning. He'd kept Remus awake with every roll and turn that caused the bed to shudder, but Remus was used to nights of no sleeping due to him be a lycanthrope. Remus didn't care, though, even if Sirius had kept him from sleeping many nights before. He loved watching Sirius sleep, the only time that the raven-haired prankster ever looked innocent.

"Am I?" Sirius asked, then looked down at the cocoon he'd formed while he'd slumbered, pinning his arms to his side. "Ah...so I am." He worked his way out of the blankets and put some of them back around the werewolf's frail-looking body.

Remus reached over and played with Sirius' hair, pushing it back away from his slightly tanned face, running his fingers through it. Silver-gray eyes, still looking sleepy, shone up at him before the Animagus sat up and kissed Remus, just a sweet kiss to tell him 'good morning', brushing his lips over the other boy's. A smile slid slowly on to Remus' mouth and, just like the rising sun, Sirius thought that the whole room brightened because of that.

The two boys had met each other in their first year attending Hogwarts and had become best of friends along with James Potter. A short boy named Peter Pettigrew had always followed them around and so he eventually became a part of their group. Those four boys soon became known as the Marauders by anyone who knew them. Many people were at the end of the pranks, be it intentionally or not. James and Sirius spent more than the lion's fair share of time in detention due to their insatiable appetite to find out just how far they could cross the line of what Hogwarts would take. Potter and Black were brothers by emotional attachment to the end; they always did everything that the other did. Remus, on the other hand, stayed out of trouble because he did not want to attract any attention to himself. Besides being a shy boy, Remus was a werewolf and it is unheard of for a werewolf to exist normally in a society. Werewolves were seen as menaces to the society and were ostracized because of that. Peter just followed along and acted like a cheerleader for James and Sirius, inflating their egos for them.

Remus came from a wizarding family and was bitten when he was much younger, so he never dreamed of going to a wizarding school like his family had done. When the headmaster of Hogwarts had learned of Remus' plight, he worked to find a way to get Remus into Hogwarts so that he would be of no danger to himself or anyone in the school during the full moon every month. The only people that knew of what Remus was hiding were the adults in the school so that they would understand where he went once a month to let his painful transformation occur, in a house built by Dumbledore just for that purpose. Sirius, James, and Peter discovered Remus' dark secret and, rather than deserting him, they all practiced to become Animagi so that they could help Remus during his transformations. He became a prefect in his fifth year, which proved that Professor Dumbledore had faith in him.

Sirius, on the other hand, came from a wealthy, pure-blood family that thought highly of themselves, but Sirius never viewed himself as somewhat of a prince. After he was sorted into Gryffindor, his relationship with most of his family disintegrated because anything other than Slytherin was a disgrace. Remus had never though of Sirius as if he was something dirty or less valuable, just...unique.

Somehow Remus had managed to tame the very unruly, mischievous boy into somewhat less of the wild boy he had been. Remus could only guess as to why he had become such a rebel, usually thinking that perhaps his family life had basically forced him to do things so he would stand out, be it in a good or a bad light.

While Remus had been thinking of their history together, Sirius tucked in the blankets around Remus, making sure that his body was covered. The boy was so thin and often looked so sickly that Sirius tended to fuss over him more than he really needed to. Remus let him, to an extent, just to appease his worrisome friend, but he would also let Sirius know that he could, honest-to-God, take care of himself at times when Sirius became too overbearing and suffocating.

"You worry too much about me," Remus stated.

"You need someone to worry about you."

"I can do a fine job by myself."

"But do you really want to do it by yourself?"

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of anything. He shook his head no, flicking his eyes back up to look into Sirius' eyes. "You know I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, I know that."

A thousand thoughts were running through Remus' head of what he could say, should say, to his lover. But he couldn't say them. A million ways to show Sirius how much he cared. Hundreds of ways to prove to Sirius how much he would do for him. If he could, Remus wouldn't ever leave Sirius, not for everything in the world.

"Remus," Sirius said, interrupting Remus before he could speak. "I love you."

Those three words said everything to Remus, and that was the best way to show Sirius everything he was feeling and thinking about.

"I love you too, even though you're a blanket thief."

* * *

**A/N: Okay…my little one-shot fiction. This is the final version of it (unless I notice some grammar/spelling errors – or someone else does). I like it and it was inspired by Drew who happened to call me a blanket thief one morning .**


End file.
